Grogar
Emperor Grogar is the main antagonist of MelSpyRose111's MLP fanfic, MLP: Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon, MLP: Age of Equestria 2: A New Generation, MLP: Age of Equestria 3: Shrouded Darkness and MLP: Equestria Girls: Graduation Day. He is Starswirl the Bearded's old arch-enemy, the arch-enemy of Gusty the Great, and the evil ruler of the City of Tambelon. He is also the foster father and master of Discord, Lord Tirek, and The Dazzlings. He is said to be responsible for motivating all the monsters and villains in Equestria, making him The Father of all Monsters. Role Backstory When Grogar was a lamb, he was raised by his family in the City of Tambelon and he was gifted with an enchanted bell that can give him magic similar to that of a unicorn before he fled to the Enchanted Forest when the City of Tambelon was attacked by invaders. When he met Starswirl, he was brought to his mentor, Avalor the Wise, before the two of them became best friends. After years of studying magic under the supervision of their master, Grogar and Starswirl became inseparable and they left the Enchanted Forest to go exploring at Mt. Everhoof where they found a Draconequus egg before they took it into a safe place before it hatched. After the egg hatched, Grogar and Starswirl decided to adopt it as their brother and ward before naming it Discord. When they finally reached adulthood, Starswirl became known as Starswirl the Bearded before he and Grogar decided to bid each other farewell as they part ways to find their own destinies. Grogar takes Discord with him before he returns to the city of Tambelon, only to find it damaged and leaderless. One of the last remaining residences starts to recognize Grogar as the lost son of the Emperor and Empress of Tambelon before they decided to ask him to become the new ruler and Emperor of Tambelon and help his people by rebuilding the city to which he did with the help of Discord's magic. When Grogar asks what happened to his parents, the citizens of Tambelon explained that they died trying to protect the city because they were killed by ponies. Grogar is shocked for he learned that his family was slaughtered by Starswirl's kind. After calming down from his anger towards the ponies who attacked his home, Grogar decides to let it go and accept the fact that not all ponies are evil. After the founding of Equestria and the arrival of the Two Sisters, Starswirl decided to find Grogar and have a friendly reunion with him. My Little Pony: Age of Equestria: The Return of Tambelon Grogar made his first appearance in the prologue where he once tried to dominate the land of Equestria before he was imprisoned by Starswirl the Bearded and the Pillars. Thousands of years later, he was eventually freed from his own imprisonment by convincing Bray to do his bidding. Then Grogar would eventually recruit some of the villains that Twilight Sparkle and her friends have previously defeated in the past, thus creating his league of villains named, The Dark Alliance, before Grogar and his followers would plan on destroying Equestria as well as ponykind. Grogar sent Lord Tirek and the Dazzlings to rob the ponies of their magic before influencing them to turn against each other in order for the Windigos to return. The Storm King and Queen Chrysalis led Grogar’s army of the undead to invade the Changeling Hive and to prevent Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from gathering reinforcements to protect Equestria while King Sombra and the Umbrum took over the Crystal Empire. Cozy Glow had been turned into a demon as a result of being transformed by The Rainbow of Darkness which was given to Lord Tirek by Grogar himself while Bray was loyal onto Grogar. Eventually Grogar and his followers destroyed the Tree of Harmony in order for the Elements of Harmony to become useless for Twilight and her friends. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally made it to Tambelon, they were overwhelmed by The Dark Alliance before they eventually found a way to ring the Bell of Freedom in order to destroy the source of Grogar’s powers. Courageous Heart helped Twilight Sparkle and all of their friends defeat The Dark Alliance and break out of the dungeon before they used the Ultimate Power of Friendship to ring the Bell of Freedom, thus destroying Grogar’s bewitching bell which caused Grogar to lose all of his demonic powers as well as his immortality and was quickly disintegrated in the process. My Little Pony: Age of Equestria 2: A New Generation Grogar had been condemned in the depths of Tartarus for his villainy before he would eventually come back as a ghost to influence what’s left of his followers to do his bidding by finding a way to resurrect him. Grogar would sometimes haunt the ponies of Equestria in their sleep, making it impossible for Princess Luna to solve any of their nightmares in the Dream Realm. When Megan Williams came to the world of Equestria, Lord Tirek asked his master what kind of creature she was and Grogar explains to him that Megan is a human being from a different dimension. Grogar orders Tirek and his Legion of Doom to finish what they started years ago by taking revenge upon Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Each time Tirek would hire one of his minions to make life miserable for the heroes of Equestria and each time Megan Williams will use her Rainbow of Light to stop them. In the end, Grogar tells Tirek that he should be able to resurrect him by using the Book of the Dead. When Tirek’s minions were able to acquire it, the Book of the Dead tells Tirek that in order for him to resurrect Grogar, he has to bring forth everlasting night by building his own Chariot of Midnight and by using his Rainbow of Darkness to turn four ponies into monsters for his chariot so that he can ride off into the night sky and make the night last forever and when the world has been covered in darkness, this will cause the demons of Tartarus to roam free and Grogar would be resurrected in the process. But when Megan Williams uses the Rainbow of Light to defeat Tirek, she convinces him to change his ways because Grogar only intended to use him as an instrument of evil. When Tirek accepts Megan’s friendship, this makes Grogar furious before Erebus the God of Tartarus drags him back down into the Abyss for him to pay for trying to destroy Equestria again. Powers/Abilities * Necromancy * Dark Magic * Hypnosis * Immortality * Supernatural speed * Super Strength * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Pyrokinesis * Red Lightning Family Grandfather: Drogarr (deceased) Grandmother: Brietta (deceased) Father: Thorin (deceased) Mother: Isabella (deceased) Wife: Rosanna (deceased) Adopted Children: Discord, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Lord Tirek Personality Emperor Grogar is pure evil, ruthless, hot-headed and charismatic. He gets angry when any pony or creature stands in his way. He also gets impatient at times when he doesn't have his way. He even flies in a murderous rage when he is being oppressed or threatened. Before his transformation, he was a kind, gentle, intelligent and brave ram until the loss of his beloved wife drove him into madness. Due to his passionate hatred towards ponies, whether they'd be of Pegasi, Earth Pony, Unicorn, Alicorn, etc., Grogar can be very xenophobic. He delights in the pain and misfortune of others because he is both soulless and heartless. Grogar is also power-hungry and ambitious with his plans to destroy Equestria so that he could expand his empire with Tambelon as its capital. He treats his enemies with punishment and cruelty without any remorse whatsoever while he treats his friends like they're his loyal followers as long as they don't plan on betraying him. Whenever he sheds innocent blood on whether they'd be from ponies or creatures, he feels delighted with his carnage. Quotes Gallery Images Grogar image.jpg|Emperor Grogar young_grogar_by_melspyrose_dd85gil-pre.png|Grogar as a Lamb Young emperor grogar by melspyrose ddfev8e-pre.png|Young Grogar Grogar and Rosanna.png|Grogar and Rosanna you_killed_my_wife_by_melspyrose_ddjzoea-pre.jpg|Grogar getting revenge on his wife's killer, Vesper Shine unlimited_power_by_melspyrose_dcviqlv-pre (1).jpg|Grogar in his Titan form mlp_aoe_trot___revenge_is_sweet_by_melspyrose_ddj3nl4-pre.jpg|Revenge is Sweet mlp_aoe_trot___out_there_by_melspyrose_ddfeqgh-pre.jpg|Grogar and Young Discord stripped_of_her_special_talent_by_melspyrose_ddea80l-pre.jpg|Grogar steals Starlight Glimmer's Cutie Mark bray__grogar_and_the_storm_king_by_melspyrose_dcth0oo-pre.jpg|Emperor Grogar with Bray and The Storm King dcth0sx-acbb76b3-8f89-47d3-b4c8-69465019a05b.jpg|Former brothers the_pillars_defeat_grogar_by_melspyrose_dcth0qc-pre.jpg|The Pillars defeat Grogar Grogar manipulates Flash Sentry.png|Grogar manipulates Flash Sentry the_dark_alliance_by_melspyrose_dctguok-pre.jpg|The Dark Alliance grogar_and_lord_tirek_by_melspyrose_dctguwo-pre.jpg|Emperor Grogar and Lord Tirek the_final_battle__spoilers_____by_melspyrose_dcvs62z-pre.jpg|Twilight and her friends destroy Grogar human_grogar_by_melspyrose_dcwbuuj-pre.jpg|Grogar in his human form mlp__age_of_equestria___rosanna_dies_by_melspyrose_dddxqoo-pre.jpg|Grogar mourning the death of his wife, Rosanna courageous_heart_vs_grogar_by_melspyrose_dcth0po-pre.jpg|Grogar fighting against Courageous Heart and Twilight Sparkle grogar_hypnotizes_discord_by_melspyrose_dd0dtlx-pre.png|Grogar hypnotizes Discord magic_crystal_ball__colored__by_melspyrose_dd6prki-pre.jpg|Grogar sees Twilight Sparkle with his crystal ball Grogar.png Mark of Grogar.png|The Mark of Grogar 1E44B857-EEC1-4E8D-B599-2AFCFFC88A90.jpeg|The Storm King meets Grogar Videos Grogar's Theme Song Trivia *This version of Grogar is basically based off of his G1 counterpart *The bell at the center of Grogar's golden collar is the source of his dark powers. Without it, Grogar would lose his immortality and die. The only way to remove the bell is by ringing the Bell of Freedom. *This version of Grogar was created by MelSpyRose. It existed long before Grogar appeared in Season 9 of the canon of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The relationship between Emperor Grogar and Starswirl the Bearded is similar to that of Professor Xavier and Magneto from X-Men. Both of them were close friends before they became mortal enemies. Magneto wants to rid the world of humanity for all mutants while Emperor Grogar wants to rid the world of ponies for all creatures. *Grogar is said to be responsible for motivating all the monsters and villains in Equestria to be the threat they are today, making him The Father of all Monsters. *Grogar claims to be the one who created the Umbrum who once terrorized the Crystal Empire before they were imprisoned inside a red crystal by Princess Amore before they would eventually send King Sombra to take over the Crystal Empire and set his people free from their imprisonment. *Emperor Grogar was known to be the arch-rival of Gusty the Great, however, he used to be close friends with Starswirl the Bearded before they eventually became mortal enemies. *Not only was Grogar the foster father and master of Discord, but he also adopted Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, before he would eventually adopt Lord Tirek and teach him how to absorb Equestrian magic. Grogar favors Tirek above the rest of his foster children and he eventually chooses him to be his second-in-command and soon to be his successor. *Emperor Grogar sold his soul to Erebus the God of Tartarus in exchange for immortality and powers beyond the dead as a way to avenge the death of his wife, Rosanna, purge the world of ponies, destroy Equestria and expand his empire with Tambelon as its capital. This would then slowly change his appearance from being an ordinary ram to becoming a demonic ram. Category:Necromancer Category:Evil ruler Category:Seeker of vengeance Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Fearmongers Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Main Antagonists Category:MLP Villains Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Demon Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Noncorporeal Category:Spoilers Category:Spouses Category:Widowed Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Satan Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protective Category:Damned Souls Category:Scapegoat